AT-ST
The All Terrain Scout Transport (AT-ST) also known as Chicken Walkers, for its two-legged design, is a bipedal walker used by the Galactic Republic during the late Clone Wars and, later and more extensively, the Galactic Empire during The Last of the Droids. It was a successor of AT-DP. Characteristics Colloquially known as a "chicken walker" because of its shape and walking motion, the AT-ST is a heavily armed light ground combat vehicle, and able to trek various environments. The AT-ST is equipped with a chin-mounted double medium blaster cannon, a concussion grenade launcher on the starboard side of its head, two feet with claws, a blaster cannon on the port side, and is encased with 9095-T8511 grade durasteel. The AT-ST is designed for hit-and-run attacks as well as a walker. It is lighter than its bigger brother, the AT-AT and could withstand standard blaster fire, but is vulnerable to heavy laser fire and missiles, as well as physical attacks to the legs and the side of the head. This makes the AT-ST very easy to destroy in some cases. The AT-ST can also destroy several Corporate Alliance Tank Droids with their Twin laser cannons but cannot attack them if several CATDs are pinning them down. Up to two of them can be attached to the underside mounted docking clamps of an [[Gozanti-class cruiser|Imperial Gozanti-''class cruiser]]. History Conqueror Battle AT-STs first appeared during the [[Attack on the Conqueror|Attack of the ''Conqueror]] helping the 501st Legion hold off the massive Droid Army from reaching the bridge of the ''Conqueror''. AT-STs destroyed most of the Corporate Alliance Tank Droids until Trench sent an army of Dwarf Spider Droids to hold them off until they more reinforcements came. The AT-STs held them off, but were all destroyed by more CATDs after Trench's reinforcements arrived to help the New Confederacy of Independent Systems. Lothal Several AT-ST walkers deployed from Imperial Transports during the Invasion of Lothal. The AT-STs guarded the Imperial Landing Platform until the New Confederacy of Independent Systems arrived to free the Lothal from Imperial Subjugation. The AT-STs fought Armored Assault Tanks and Octuptarra Magna Tri-Droids but were easily destroyed. All AT-STs were destroyed by the New Separatist Droid Army as well as the Landing Platform. Hoth 6 AT-ST walkers were transported on 3 ''Gozanti-''class cruisers. (2 each Gozanti) They were later deployed at Hoth after a battle engaging New Separatist Leader Gume Saam. The AT-STs fired at the New Separatist Droid Army but 2 were destroyed by Vulture Droids and Hyena Bombers in ground combat mode. Battlesphere 6 AT-ST walkers were also deployed on Trench's Battlesphere during the Imperial's mission to destroy the Battlesphere. They helped the Empire destroy the B1 Battle Droids inside the North Landing Bay which they remained until Thire and Jek returned to escape. They were stopped by the 88th Flight but only one walker was destroyed as the Imperials escaped in the Imperial Transports. Ringo Vinda walkers side-by-side.]]Several AT-STs were used at the 3rd Battle of Ringo Vinda supplying the Galactic Empire with ground forces for the Imperial Army. Though the AT-STs destroyed several platoons and vanguards of Battle Droids, they were being destroyed by STAPs. Just when the New Confederacy of Independent Systems was going to lose, Hyena Bombers bombed all of the Imperial Army including Stormtroopers, Scout Troopers, 212th Troopers, Shock Troopers, 501st Stormtroopers, 501st Scout Troopers, and walkers which were the AT-STs and AT-ATs. After the Empire lost, they retreated back to the Imperial Transports and ''Sentinel-''class landing crafts.Category:Imperial Tanks